The invention relates to a disposable-drape construction for use as a sterile cover for a microscope in the course of a surgical operating procedure.
Disposable drapes of the character indicated have been disclosed in various issued patents, notably U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,528,720 (Treace), No. 3,542,450 (Terhune), No. 3,698,791 (Walchle, et al.), and No. 4,045,118 (Geraci). All of these schemes employ an elongated sleeve or sock of sterilized, thin, transparent plastic film, open at one end for substantially complete enveloping assembly over not only a microscope head unit, but also all the way along the articulated system of cantilevered arms by which the head is positioned at adjusted offset and elevation with respect to a fixed mount, such as a floor-mounted vertical column or stand. Tape, bands and the like are required to gather and retain excess sleeve material along the cantilevered arm structure; special fittings and elements are assembled to the drape to facilitate lens rim adaptation; special provision must be made for the exhaust of heat developed by the illuminator associated with the microscope; tear-off pieces must be disposed of when severed; and in general an excessive quantity of drape material is required. In one way or another, these are all disadvantages, inconveniences, and wasteful features of prior-art constructions.